Wait she's my wife?
by kazumayou
Summary: Emma is the heir of one of the most successful Banks in New York, after her mother's death she's been revolted and sad, what will happen when she finds that her dad makes a deal with one of the most known Criminal of all the times? Will she accept that deal and married the sister of Danny Ocean? What will it be to share a bed with Debbie Ocean?
1. It's a New Day

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma wakes up from her king-size bed. The alarm clock still plays, whit one slide she turns it off, from her iPhone. She stitches and starts her morning routine. Take her pajamas off and goes directly to the bathroom, turn on the shower with cold water, enjoying the cold sensation in the skin, and a headache coming. After a while, she gets out of the shower. She looks to the mirror and sees how horrible she looks, dark circles are visible from her eyes and a tired face, but nothing she can't fix with her makeup. Later she dresses up, put her particular business suit and goes to the kitchen to have breakfast./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Reaching the kitchen she finds Rose the housemaid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good Morning Miss Swan", she greets her with a smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good Morning Rose, looking beautiful today", Emma say to her giving a sweet kiss in the cheek of the old maid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You to as well Miss Emma, looking good as always".Emma winks to her and goes to the dining room where her father is already sitting having breakfast, reading the newspaper. She sits and starts to serve her self while Rose put coffee in her cup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You arrived late last night. Where did you go?", her father asked looking away from the newspaper, now looking at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good morning for you to father, arrogant like always", Emma answer without looking to her father. Rose goes back to the kitchen to do other things./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You can't sneak out at night knowing you have work in the morning, you are such irresponsible!" he yells to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Father I'm not a child, I'm adult and I can get out wherever I want. "Emma says calmly. A strong bang is heard and she jumps whit the noise, looking now to her father that isspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfurious with the closed fists on the table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You are an adult that behaves like a teenager !"Emma look serious in her father eyes."You are a successful woman in business, you are supposed to take care of the bank, not go to parties at nightspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanjumping in every woman you find with a skit."."Did you read what the magazines and the newspapers say about the heir of the Swans Bank? "he drops the newspaper angrily on the table in front of Emma. She takes a look at it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The heir of the most prodigious bank of New York catch in a party, drunk hanging out with girls."Before she can say something her brother enters the living room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You what? Oh boy, I want to see that.". He says picking the newspaper from the table opening it exited searching for the article. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No you don't, Jefferson give me that." She heals to her brother, trying to take the newspaper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh My God the bank is going to talk about this for weeks, you want attention and you get it." he says joking with her laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You are not helping here"Emma look to her brother rolling her eyes and cursing him mentally./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Sorry sis but this is funny", Jefferson says still laughing seeing the pictures on it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Jefferson this is not funny and you..." Their father is interrupted by his cellphone. "I need to take this, excuse me ". And whit that he gets up from the table and goes answering the phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""SHIT, I drunk to much last night" Emma heald and drop her head on the table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I can see that, you screw big this time."Jefferson says putting the newspaper back on the table, giving a pitty look to her sister./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma looks back to his brother."When do you stop doing this? You know mom wouldn't like you to do that, if she was here ". A sad smile goes to Emma face. "I know Jef, I know." She gets up and gives a kiss in Jefferson's forehead."I'm already late, need to go, love you" And without saying nothing more she gets out and all it hears is the front door closing behind her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What am I going to do with you Emma?" Jefferson says high to himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Rose comes back from the kitchen with more coffee and serves Jefferson's cup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you Rose, after all this chaos drinking your coffee is like being in heaven"Jefferson drink a lite bit of the coffee and sigh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mister Jefferson" Rose put a hand on him solder and Jefferson look ate her."Just take care of Miss Emma, I know you are the youngest, but since your mothers died shes been a little revolted and sad and she needs support". Jefferson simile sad to her."Who doesn't feel like her Rose? No one though my mother would die like that. Each of us has a way to deal with that and others take more time to accept it"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mister Swan comes back to the living room. And Rose goes to the kitchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes...Yes, thank you, I'll keep in touch". He turns off the phone and looks at the table, noticing that Emma is not there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Where is she? I'm not done with her"Jefferson look to his father and then open the newspaper reading other news./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She goes to the Bank, she knows she needs to be there today for the meeting"."Good but this time I'm going to the meeting to "Jefferson look from the newspaper to his father."What,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwhy?" , Mister Swan smile for the first time in that morning. "You'll see what it is later. Don't get late to the bank". And with that Mister Swan goes away from the dining room. "Well that's something we don't see every day, Dad goes on a meeting with Emma, that's new". With this Jefferson look to the Newspaper seeing Emma's article again, and after look to the pictures he starts smiling."At least she has a good taste, just look at that "./span/p 


	2. The arrangement with the Ocean's

p class="MsoNormal"After past from the door and close behind her, Emma's driver Jacob is already with the back seat door open from her to enter./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good morning Jacob." Emma says while she's entering in the black jeep car./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good morning Miss Swan." Jacob said closing the door after. Jacob starts driving to outside the mansion and when he passed the main gate he asks."To the Bank miss ?". /spanEmma is fixing her makeup looking to a small pocket mirror, and then put her sunglasses."Yes, Jacob" and no other word was exchanged until they reach the bank. When they reach the bank Jacob park the jeep in the entrance of the bank and gets out of the car to open the door and Emma exit the car."Thanks, Jacob"."Your welcome Miss Swan"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile at the bank.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Did you see what the magazine said ?"Jane Emma secretary says to her group of friends of work."Yes, do you believe it? it's everywhere"."We knew she was into girls but sneak out at night to a regular party? /spanI didn't know it was at her level"."Right? I thought she was more like luxury parties."Or Luxury old ladies" They all joke and laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok guys that enough, she's my boss and/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"as much as I don't support her, she invites sometimes her hot sexyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbrother to her office and I can take a good look at him"."Shut up can you see the hot Swan that many times?"."Oh, yeah and they are all worth it". /spanJane said taking her papers to her face and shaking it making a fan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey are interrupted by a message sound from one of them."It's the warning the which is coming, pass the word". With that, all of them run to them workplaces and warned everyone at the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma pass from the main door of the bank every one greets her, she just responds to some of them. When she goes to the elevator no one enters with her, they wait from her and she goes alone. Emma waits to reach the last floor from the bank, where her office is located and after the door of the elevator opened, Jane is already waiting for her."Good morning Miss Swan, there is your coffee "."Good morning Jane, what is on my agenda today" Emma ask walking to her office, Jane starts to say what have in the agenda."Today at 10 am you have a meeting with our investors, at 11 am you have a meeting with Mister Ocean, after that at..." but she is interrupted by her boss."Make my afternoon free please, you and all the bank may as well know last night I was at a party and I need to rest " Emma explain. "Of course Miss Swan, I'm putting the meetings for tomorrow".Jane nodes and wait to be dispensed."You can go Jane, thanks". /spanJane walks to her workplace./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emma take a sip of her black coffee and start to prepare the meeting with the investors./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After past from the door and close behind her, Emma's driver Jacob is already with the back seat door open from her to enter./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good morning Jacob." Emma says while she's entering in the black jeep car./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Good morning Miss Swan." Jacob said closing the door after. Jacob starts driving to outside the mansion and when he passed the main gate he asks."To the Bank miss ?". /spanEmma is fixing her makeup looking to a small pocket mirror, and then put her sunglasses."Yes, Jacob" and no other word was exchanged until they reach the bank. When they reach the bank Jacob park the jeep in the entrance of the bank and gets out of the car to open the door and Emma exit the car."Thanks, Jacob"."Your welcome Miss Swan"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile at the bank.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Did you see what the magazine said ?"Jane Emma secretary says to her group of friends of work."Yes, do you believe it? it's everywhere"."We knew she was into girls but sneak out at night to a regular party? /spanI didn't know it was at her level"."Right? I thought she was more like luxury parties."Or Luxury old ladies" They all joke and laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok guys that enough, she's my boss and/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"as much as I don't support her, she invites sometimes her hot sexyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbrother to her office and I can take a good look at him"."Shut up can you see the hot Swan that many times?"."Oh, yeah and they are all worth it". /spanJane said taking her papers to her face and shaking it making a fan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey are interrupted by a message sound from one of them."It's the warning the which is coming, pass the word". With that, all of them run to them workplaces and warned everyone at the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emma pass from the main door of the bank every one greets her, she just responds to some of them. When she goes to the elevator no one enters with her, they wait from her to go and she goes alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Emma waits to reach the last floor from the bank, where her office is located and after the door of the elevator opened, Jane is already waiting for her."Good morning Miss Swan, there is your coffee "."Good morning Jane, what is on my agenda today?" Emma ask walking to her office, Jane starts to say what have in the agenda."Today at 10 am you have a meeting with our investors, at 11 am you have a meeting with Mister Ocean, after that at..." but she is interrupted by her boss."Make my afternoon free please, you and all the bank may as well know last night I was at a party and I don't have head to work" Emma explain. "Of course Miss Swan, I'm putting the meetings for tomorrow".Jane nodes and wait to be dispensed."You can go Jane, thanks". /spanJane walks to her workplace./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emma take a sip of her black coffee and start to prepare the meeting with the investors./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When it's 11 am she gets up and prepare herself to the meeting, grab some important documents, and goes to the meeting passing Jane./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"While Emma goes to the meeting with the investors, the other door of the elevator open and from there Mister Swan gets out and walk from the hall, Jane sees who is and gets up hurriedly from her chair."Good morning Mister Swan I didn't see you coming", "Morning Jane, my daughter where is it?" Mr. Swan asks looking at her top to bottom."Miss Swan is in the meeting with the investors"Jane explain."I'm going to wait in her office, would you like to give me company?" asks seductively. /spanJane engulfs slowly knowing that she doesn't have where to run."Of course Mr. Swan". He comes dangerously close to her, and she can feel his breath in her skin."Or do you want to do something more interesting?". Jane feels disgusted and wants to run but she can't, can't do anything stupid or she loses her job. "Father I ask you to release my secretary immediately". Jane is saved by her boss who would say, she is going to be eternally grateful./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her father moves away from Jane."We were just talking", answers with a smile"Wasn't you in the meeting?"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It finished earlier, Jane it's not yours so don't touch what doesn't belong to you".Emma yell to her father. /spanJane doesn't believe her cold boss is defending her."Now go to my office and wait for me there"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mr. Swan closes his mouth and has an angry look but he turns away and does what she asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry Jane for my father, it's not happening again."Emma apologize. Jane just nods her head."If that happens again, just tell me immediately"."Yes Miss Swan, and thank you". Jane said looking to her with sad eyes. "You can have the afternoon free as an apology".That's all she says and then goes to the office and close the door behind her. /spanJane picks her stuff and goes away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What are you doing here ?"Emma says sitting in her chair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm going to the meeting with Mister Ocean" Mr. Swan says smiling. "You are? that's new".She says looking to her father suspiciously."Then let's go, can't let Mister Ocean waiting". gets up and goes to the elevators, Emma fallow him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When they reach the meetings room is already waiting and beside him is a woman, with brown hair that Emma suppose it's his wife. /spanEmma's father shakes the man's hand and kisses the woman hand. Emma to compliment them just shake their hands. When she passes the woman she takes a good look at her, her eyes are beautiful, and her body is perfect./p  
p class="MsoNormal"All of them enter the meeting room and take the respective sits./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" starts to talk."We are here today because of a proposition that I and Mister Ocean made"."Oh, now we do arrangements with criminals that very good for the image of the company". /spanEmma have heard in the news the known family Ocean and their crimes and she doesn't like her father to make deals with them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mister Swan don't say anything and continue."Emma this is Debbie, Mister Ocean sister and she's your new wife". Emma think she heard it wrong." I beg your pardon?"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" smiled."Yes, you heard it, she's your new wife you are married now"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Debbie starts to talk "Danny what is he talking about?" her brother looks at her with sad eyes."I'm sorry sis I'm doing it for the family".Debbie looks incredulous to her brother. "I'm sorry but I didn't sign any paper or have any ring, so how can you say that?".Mister Ocean takes from the folder one document./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know its easy to take your signature when you are drunk". Emma take the paper not believing what he is saying and curse herself after seeing what she has done while she was drunk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emma look to her father super angry. "You made me this I can't fucking believe. My own father cheats her daughter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's for your own good and for the good of the bank".Her father says confidently."I'm not her wife father, there is no marriage and that's it, I'm sorry Mister Ocean but the agreement is broken, have a good day."Emma starts to get up to leave the meeting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You better start getting used to the idea or I put you out of the bank, did you heard me ?". Emma continue walking not looking back, just thinking how her father could do this to her, what her mother would think of that?. /spanNow she's span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"married/span to a woman that is the sister of one of the most wanted criminals of New York. Perfect./p


End file.
